1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle seat position indicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle seat position indicator that provides information representing a detected current height position of an adjustable bicycle seatpost.
2. Background Information
Many bicycles have an adjustable seatpost that can raise or lower a bicycle seat to accommodate users of different heights. An adjustable seatpost typically will include a shaft that supports the bicycle seat. The shaft is slidably secured in, for example, a seat tube of the bicycle frame. Accordingly, the height of the bicycle seat is adjusted when the shaft moves into and out of the seat tube. The seatpost can be capable of adjusting the height of the bicycle seat continuously within a lower and an upper height range, or to different fixed positions within the lower and upper height ranges, as understood in the art.
It may be desirable for a cyclist to know the current height position of the adjustable seatpost. Typically, a cyclist will need to observe the seatpost to determine the position of the seatpost.